


The blue forest

by HakoMinsol



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Cliche, Curses, Danger, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good and Evil, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Possible Character Death, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Crush, minhyuk is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakoMinsol/pseuds/HakoMinsol
Summary: Hyungwon lived in a small house with his best friend, who he have a huge crush on, but one day everything turns upside down. Hyungwon have to defeat the monster in the blue forest to save his friend, but will he be able to save his friend and the forest? Only those who read will find out! ^^





	The blue forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this story's based on an old story I made for three years ago, but I wanted to write it into a fanfiction ^^  
> So I hope you like it, it's not that special, but it's a cute story! Enjoy ^^

**Chapter 1.**

 

 

Once upon a time there lived a tall, beautiful man, his name was Hyungwon. He lived in a small house detached to a large tree, the house was made of wood and was dark in colour. Hyungwon didn’t live alone, he lived with his most precious person in the whole world, Changkyun. He loved Changkyun, more than of a friend, but he was afraid to tell what he feels and ruin their close bond.

 

One day Changkyun wanted to go and hunt for some food in the forest, but he wanted to try a different forest to hunt, the blue forest.

 

The blue forest was bigger than any other forest and there lived more animals for them to hunt, but the forest haunted by a hideous monster called the Minhyuk. The monster lived deep inside the forest, it had big green eyes and a terrifying grin that would scare the bravest of hunters away in a second. Minhyuk killed humans for fun, it would tear their gut open with its sharp claws and leave them to die in pain. But the monster needed energy, and the only way to get energy is to steal it from a human, it’s a slow process and its victim will suffer till its last breath.

 

Hyungwon didn’t like the idea of little Changkyun going to the blue forest, but he knew how much Changkyun wanted to go inside the forest, he could practically see the excitement in his eyes.

 

“Hyungwon, you don’t have to worry. I’m going to be careful, and I’m not going to go that deep inside. I’m going to be home before the sunset” said Changkyun in a convincing voice.

 

“Alright, but if you feel like something is wrong, run out of there as fast as you can. I don’t want anything bad happening to you… I don’t want to lose you” he said almost like a whisper. Changkyun’s eyes softened and nodded.

 

“You know what, I’m going with you!” No way in hell was he going to let Changkyun go into the blue forest alone.

 

They headed towards the blue forest, but as they were at the were stopped by an owl. “You two can’t go into the forest, the hideous monster, Minhyuk, will kill you both. If I was you, I would head home as fast as I could!” said the owl and flew away.

 

Changkyun just ignored the owl’s warning and went inside the forest, Hyungwon didn’t like this at all, he would have taken the warning and run home.

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea, maybe we should just go into the forest we always go hunt in, yeah?” Hyungwon pleaded.

 

Changkyun turned to him, disappointment clear on his face. Hyungwon could never say no to him and let out a sigh before going inside the forest beside Changkyun.

 

“We should do this quick, alright?” Changkyun beamed at him and Hyungwon could feel his cheeks heat up.

 

Hyungwon and Changkyun found blueberries and all kinds of berries, however there were no sign of any animal life in the forest. Hyungwon had an uneasy feeling, “The sun is beginning to set, we should head home” he was looking up at the sky beneath the trees, but Changkyun didn’t answer. Hyungwon turned around to look at him, but what he found was Changkyun laying on the ground and wasn’t moving.

 

“Changkyun?!” Hyungwon screamed, he was so scared, he felt tears in the corners of his eyes. “Changkyun, please. Don’t leave me alone, I don’t have anyone but you. Please don’t leave me” tears were streaming from his eyes now. Hyungwon ran out of the forest with Changkyun in his arms, he could feel him breathing, but he was so pale and breathing heavily in his arms.

 

 

**Chapter 2.**

 

 

Five days had passed and Changkyun wasn’t waking up, he got weaker and weaker as the days went by. Hyungwon had started to feel restless and was panicking, he was trying to think of a way to save Changkyun. Suddenly he thought about the owl they met outside the forest, maybe the owl knows what to do.

 

Hyungwon ran towards the forest, he looked hastily around for the owl. “Mr. Owl, where are you?! I need your help, please it’s an emergency!”

 

“Well, well. Isn’t it one of the idiots who went inside the blue forest despite the warning?” Hyungwon looked up, there sat the owl on a branch high above the ground.

 

“My friend isn’t moving and he gets paler every day, please tell me what I can do to save him. I beg of you, please help me!”

 

The owl could see the human was on the edge of crying as he begged for the owls help, the owl left a sigh as he began to speak.

 

“The forest hasn’t always been blue, you know. Before in the old days the forest had a great green colour, there lived many animals all around the forest. It was a happy place, full of laughter and joy. But then the animals suddenly started to disappear, everything started to turn darker. The monster, Minhyuk, had cursed the forest and no one was safe anymore.”

 

The owl looked sad, but continued. “There was nothing I could do to save them, all I could do was to keep other animals away from the forest.”

 

Hyungwon could feel the regret, he should have dragged Changkyun out of the forest, then nothing of this would have happened. He looked at the owl and waited for the owl to answer his question.

 

“The only way to save your friend is by taking the life of the one who have cursed the forest,” said the owl. Hyungwon didn’t know if he should feel relieved or terrified, but he knew that this was going to end bad.

 

 

**Chapter 3.**

 

 

Hyungwon had made up his mind, he was going to kill Minhyuk. He looked at Changkyun laying peacefully on the bed and leaned forward kissing his forehead.

 

“I’m going to save you. I’m going to kill the monster and set you free, don’t worry, we will live happily together, I promise.” And with that he went on his journey to save his love.

 

He stood in front of the blue forest, the owl was nowhere to be seen. Hyungwon took a deep breath and walked slowly into the forest. He could feel the cold breeze and hear the trees creaking, there was a mist surrounding the trees. Hyungwon started to understand why it was called the blue forest. It was dark, but the light that shined trough made it look like it had a blue colour.

 

As he walked deeper into the forest, the air got colder and colder, the trees were hanging over him like they were going to take him. The mist was getting thicker and it was beginning to get difficult to see where he was walking.

 

Hyungwon felt like he had walked for hours, and he began to feel tired. The sun was already going down, so he decided to make a camp for the night. As the night fell upon him, dark creatures started to surround him.

 

“Well, what have we here? Aren’t you a little far away from your home, human?” said a deep, treating voice.

 

Hyungwon couldn’t see them clearly, only their shadows could be seen. Suddenly the creatures stood completely still, their eyes big and Hyungwon could feel his heart beat fast in his chest.

 

 

**Chapter 4.**

 

 

The creatures were staring at the tree behind Hyungwon, he turned around and was met by two glowing eyes. Hyungwon felt the hair on his arms rise, but then the two glowing eyes came closer and revealed the owl.

 

“Do not harm this human, he is here to save you from Minhyuk’s curse” said the owl with a stern stare at the creatures.

 

They began to retreat back into the forest, but before they were gone one creature said, “You’re lucky Kihyun was there to save our ass!” and then they were gone.

 

Hyungwon looked at the owl, “Kihyun, your name’s Kihyun?” the owl looked back at him and nodded. “Yes, that’s my name. I will follow you and watch over you, so when you need me I just shout and I’ll be there.”

 

Kihyun flew up the tree and disappeared into the shadows. Hyungwon were alone again, he couldn’t stop thinking about Changkyun. I hope you’re safe, but what if I can’t save you. What if I die, what will happen to you? Please live, I love you, I can’t live without you. He thought, tears falling down his chin.

 

He walked a few hours before he came across a cabin, the cabin was big, almost as big as a tree. Smoke came out from a pipe that sat on top of the cabin, Hyungwon stood and gazed up at it.

 

“Minhyuk must be here, I just know it!” he said and walked closer to the cabin. Suddenly the door smashed open, a big ass figure came walking out of the cabin. Hyungwon’s jaw dropped at the man in front of him, what the hell he thought.

 

He took a deep breath and ran towards Minhyuk, luckily he hadn’t noticed Hyungwon. He crawled up Minhyuk’s leg, he could feel him trying to shake him off his leg. Minhyuk had noticed Hyungwon on his leg and began to scream in anger, “What the hell is this? GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!!”

 

Minhyuk tried to grab Hyungwon, but he was too fast for him and were now hanging on his shoulders. Minhyuk were trying to hit him with his fists, hitting himself like a maniac. Kihyun came flying down and started to attack Minhyuk’s eyes, “Don’t look him in the eyes, that's how he takes your energy!” Kihyun screamed to Hyungwon. Minhyuk’s screams were so loud and horrifying.

 

Hyungwon were able to climb on top of Minhyuk’s head, but right then Minhyuk grabbed Kihyun and threw him away, where he got slammed in a tree and fell unconscious on the ground.

 

“Kihyun!” Hyungwon screamed, shaking from fright. Minhyuk grabbed a huge branch up from the ground, however as he were going to hit Hyungwon with it, he slammed it in his own head. He fell over with a bang, Hyungwon, unhurt, stared at him and saw the blood running from his head.

 

Hyungwon ran over to Kihyun after he were sure Minhyuk was dead, “Kihyun, he’s dead. Please wake up, you have to take care of the forest, the animals and everyone. You are the guardian of the forest and they need you!”

 

Kihyun stirred and opened his eyes, Hyungwon felt revealed. “You did it, you defeated him?” Hyungwon smiled and nodded, “Yeah, he won’t harm anyone anymore.”

 

 

**Chapter 5.**

 

 

As Hyungwon was walking back home, he saw how the forest became lighter, all kinds of colours were coming back to the forest.

 

He ran inside his house, but Changkyun was no where to be seen, he wasn’t in his bed where he left him. Hyungwon started to panic, thinking that his Changkyun was kidnapped and killed.

 

“Welcome home” said a deep voice he had longed to hear, Hyungwon turned around and saw Changkyun standing in front of the door, smiling at him. Hyungwon ran towards Changkyun, he felt so happy and overwhelmed that he didn’t think when he pressed his lips on Changkyun’s lips. He suddenly came to his senses and opened his eyes wide, but as he was going to push away he felt Changkyun open his mouth. Hyungwon wasted to time and stuck his tongue inside his mouth, exploring his mouth excitedly.

 

When they first pushed away to breathe, Hyungwon stared at Changkyun, Mouth swollen and darker in colour, cheeks light pink and eyes hooded. He smiled and said, “I’m home, Changkyun.”

 

The blue forest was now a legend, the forest wasn’t blue anymore, it was bright green and all the animals had returned. The forest was filled with joy and laughter once more, Hyungwon and Changkyun lived happily together and Hyungwon had gotten what he wanted for a long time, Changkyun.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to say thanks to Cancer42Taurus for translating my stories to Vietnamese <3 <3 Here is the link to the translation: https://www.wattpad.com/story/125633877-fic-trans-hakominsol%27s-stories I really appreciate that you take your time to translate my stories, thank you so, so much <3 <3


End file.
